The Legend
by lilstarblossom
Summary: What if Sakura went with the gang, and what would happen when they go to this festival at a town, and then something happens that they would never suspect. wont tell couples yet, he he sorry, but you'll find out soon!


A/N~ Hi everyone! I am lilstarblossom, and this is my first Misty/Ash fic. Actually this is my little sister's first Pokemon fic. I really hope you guys like it, she has had this idea in her head for a while and I deiced to final write it and put it up. Sakura decided to join with Misty and the gang instead of stay with her sisters. What happens when they go to this village to celebrate a festival, read and find out.  
  
Starflower~ Hallo, I'm lilstarblossom's friend (a little cat/rabbit flying thing) and I help her. My friend/master's little sister, or her for that matter doesn't own pokemon or any of its characters, she only owns the story line. Ash, Misty, and Sakura are all 14 and Brock is 16.  
  
Me~ Thanx and now without further wait here is the story…  
  
"…"~ speaking  
  
'…'~ thinking  
  
(…)~ my comments  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.1  
  
  
  
"Are we lost again?" Misty asked looking at the two boys in front of her.  
  
"Umm… no of course not Misty, what would make you think that?" Brock asked backing away slowly from the red headed girl who was having a vain starting to pop out of her head.  
  
"Hey Misty its okay, it's not like he meant to," Sakura commented trying to calm down Misty.  
  
"Yeah your right, I am just so happy you decided to come with us. It seems like only yesterday you decided to join us. It's good to have another girl around; you don't know what it was like traveling around with all boys, mainly him." She replied pointing to bay around her age wearing a hat.  
  
"Hey look I found a village," Ash told them ignoring Misty's comment.  
  
At the entrance to the village you could tell a celebration was about to take hand. Many people were running around putting up things here and there. Sakura soon walked up to an old man sitting at the entrance of the village and asked, "Excuse me sir for asking, you see we have just arrived here, but I was wondering what is going on?" The old man looked up at the pretty girl and replied, "Every time around this year we hold a festival. You see there id a legend that goes with this town."  
  
"What kind of legend?" Misty asked getting interested.  
  
"Well you see a long time ago when Pokemon were still new to us two young girls about your age were going to look find Pokemon and try to make friends with them. They were along the shore line at the other end of this village when a huge storm had started up. Two young boys from the village told their parents they would go and get them. When the two boys saw them they ran up telling them they must go back. But one of the girls felt alone seeing how everyone now had one but her so she refused until she got one. One of the boys said she was being stubborn and they soon started fighting. Because of the storm getting heavier they had to find shelter in an old shack, but that didn't help much and they were soon out to sea, never to be seen or heard of again. At the same time four new pokemon came and protected the village form the rest of the storm, and when it was over they too disappeared. Some people say the kids' souls were in the four mysterious pokemon, others say it was their pokemon that protected the village as a dieing wish. So today we celebrate the village still being here, and the four children along with the pokemon."  
  
"Wow, what a cool legend," Sakura said going starry eyed.  
  
"Hey what did the people look like," Misty asked.  
  
"Actually the weird thing is the one who wouldn't go, according to the legend that is, looks almost a lot like you, and the other girl looked like you," the old man said pointing to Sakura, with an astonished look, "And the two boys look like you two."  
  
"What?" Ash said pointing at himself, "Really?"  
  
"This is very strange; you four must leave this village and get as far away as possible." The old man said no getting up.  
  
"Why?" Brock asked.  
  
"It also said in the legend that four people that looked like them would come 20 years later after the event, and on that day they too would go under the same fait as the other 4."  
  
"Oh, maybe we should go Misty said starting to back away form the old man.  
  
"Oh come on Misty you don't believe him do you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well ah…" Misty said still looking a bit scared.  
  
"Oh Richard, you should really shouldn't scare them with that legend." A young man replied walking up to them. All of a sudden Misty and Sakura got hearts in their eyes staring right up at the man. He was a tall guy, pretty muscular with brown hair tied in a small pony tail at the back, and brown eyes. "Hi, you must be Pokemon trainers, I'm Jake, and to tell you the truth it isn't a legend, but it is a real story I was 8 when it happened. The four people were actually older friends of mine; they use to baby sat me when my parents left for somewhere. Man I wonder what happened to them."  
  
"Oh how sad, I am very sorry," Misty said.  
  
"Oh don't be, you are too pretty to look sad." A boy around Misty's age said. He had looked very much like Jake except for the fact that his hair was shorter, spiky and he had more of a tan. Misty started to blush at the comment and the boy just put on a sly little smile.  
  
"Oh hi Kyle, you guys this is my younger brother Kyle, Kyle they are Pokemon trainers that have just arrived into town why don't you show them to our hotel so they can spend the night.  
  
"Sure, so what is your name," Kyle said looking back at Misty. Misty just blushed more and replied, "I'm Misty and these are my friends Sakura, Brock, and umm" Misty started but was just starting to get lost in his eyes. Kyle just smilled back and Ash started to fume.  
  
"MISTY HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME!" Ash shouted in her ear.  
  
"Hey you don't have to get mean about it," Kyle defended.  
  
"Oh yeah that's Ash, he wants to become a pokemon master, but form what I have seen that isn't going to happen anytime soon." Misty said pointing a finger towards a red faced Ash.  
  
"I will too become a pokemon master, and at least I can beat your sorry butt," Ash shot back.  
  
"No you can't," Misty said turning towards him.  
  
"Why don't we start towards the hotel Jake was talking about," Sakura suggested not wanting a fight to start.  
  
"I agree, let's get going," Kyle said, turning around and starting to lead the way towards the hotel his family owned.  
  
"Anything to get away from him," Misty said irritated. Misty walked up with Kyle and Sakura joining in on the conversation leaving Ash and Brock to follow behind.  
  
"Man, sometimes Misty can be so…so," Ash started clenching his fists.  
  
"Hey man, just chill down. It looks to me like someone is a little jealous." Brock said.  
  
"Jealous me, of that guy you have got to be kidding me. Besides I don't even like Misty, so why would I be jealous." Ash replied looking towards the ground.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say. But don't think we don't notice, Sakura and me have been noticing it for a while. Actually I have been noticing it ever since the Mermaid thing at Misty's sister's gym during the Indego league." Brock said.  
  
"I don't like her," Ash said, wanting to get to the hotel as soon as possible. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew this was one trip he was definitely going to remember, and that might not be for the happy times either.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
A/N~ I know this wasn't as long as my sister's but I will try to do better next time. Oh yeah I will also have advertisements on each chapter the Starflower will do. Read and Review!  
  
Starflower~ ADVERTISEMENT: we have two stories for you to check out. The first one is for all you DBZ fans, it is called Career Day by Sapphire Eyes. It is really funny where Gohan goes to school finding out that they are having Career Day there, who will show up, and what will Videl think when the day is done. So far a very very funny fic, lilstarblossom, me, and chibi blossom (lilstarblossom's little sis) love it and give it two thumbs and one paw way, way up! The next fic is Mixing Magic by Molten-Amber. These is a CCS/Harry Potter fic, which I think is okay right now, and I think it is a good idea for a fic so check 'em out. 


End file.
